Jealousy
by Pengux
Summary: Just something typical, Peaches sees Ethan with another mammoth girl and she gets jealous. Does Ethan still love Peaches? Please R&R!


**A/N: me again! Thanks for the reviews for my other fic! **

**Once again I was asked or more **_**begged**_** to write more so I decided to NOT let you guys down and keep writing if you prefer it ;) oh and also, it would be a lot easier if you have some idea's...if you have any let me know!**

_OC: Arra_

Peaches PoV

A pair new mammoth families arrived a day or two ago and I was happy first but when I saw them and their children I wasn't too happy anymore. But that's not everything, nooooo! I was about to greet them when I saw Ethan with one of the new teens, I was suspicious and hid behind a bush to see what they were going to do and what they were talking about.

The new mammoth girl had beautiful golden eyes and a very soft looking fur all over her. Everything else about her seemed to be perfect too. I felt instantly jealous!

"Do you have a girlfriend?" The she-mammoth asked MY boyfriend. I narrowed my eyes and waited for a reply. I saw Ethan hesitate slightly and stutter but finally he said:

"Maybe." My heart felt as if it was torn out of my chest and then stabbed with thousands of knives and after the last knife it was plastered together and then the whole process over and over.

"Hmm...hard to get huh?" She purred with the voice of an angel. I could take no more and left. I headed for the cave where I saw the two sabres sleeping and my twin uncles planning something or other, my mom was watching them suspiciously and my unshed tears left. Amusement washed through me, I wondered where dad was.

"Mom, where's dad?" I asked in a low voice so I wouldn't disturb the slumbering tigers.

"He left to meet the new mammoth families." She said. Immediately my thoughts dove back to Ethan. I lowered my head and stared down miserably. I felt my mother's trunk under my chin and she lifted my head so we looking in each other's eyes.

"What's, wrong sweetie?" Mom asked, I was about to tell my story when dad interrupted.

"Hey, have you met these families? They're actually very friendly." He said. He didn't also interrupt me his voice also woke the sabres and Diego didn't look too happy about it.

"No and did you know you sound like someone who's in dire need of help?" Diego said annoyed as he stood up and left. Shira just rolled her eyes and laid her head back down.

"What's wrong with him?" Dad asked. It takes a whole valley to get him to understand everything! I figured I wouldn't get any help from mom with dad minding in everyone's business all the time so I walked in the direction Diego left.

"Where are you going?" Mom asked. I turned and said:

"Just...er...going to find Diego." I said, it wasn't a lie, in fact I wanted to know where he went when it was too noisy around the herd.

"Alright but I would leave him alone for some time honey." I nodded but left anyway.

"Diego?" I said loud enough so he could hear. I walked further into the forest when I got no response. "Diego!" I shouted a little harder. I thought I heard a sigh and some rustling but it could have been the wind. When Diego appeared from behind a tree I smiled an apology.

"I um...wanted to know where you were going when you need to think or need to sleep without getting disturbed." I said softly. I saw him nod and motioned for me to follow him. I did so silently, when we stopped I looked around and was greeted with a sight I'd seen months ago. I totally forgot it! Diego and Shira had let Ethan and myself to this place long ago.

"We watched the sunset." I said softly.

"You look like someone has died." Diego noted. I shook my head and told him what I'd heard.

"I don't think I want to see him again." I said finally.

"Peaches, you know how boys are. Go and ask him about the new girl, if he begins to describe how 'beautiful' she is than you have a reason to worry about your relationship." He said. I gave a breathy chuckle and thought that over. It sounded weird but worth trying.

* * *

I walked slowly toward Ethan's cave, I was glad to see him alone. His parents were not home they are without doubt with the new mammoths.

"Hey, Ethan! Have you met...-" I was cut off when he smiled and asked:

"Arra?" I suspected she must be the one he'd been talking to.

"Uh, I guess?" I said unsure.

"She's great isn't she?" He asked, I walked closer but didn't answer. "Well, she's not as great as my girl." He said as he curled his trunk around my own. I smiled slightly relieved but what if he just lied? What if they're planning to run away together? What if they already kissed? The world's full of 'what if's'.

"You like her?" I asked barely audible. He shrugged and said:

"Well yeah b...-" he stopped as I pulled my trunk away from his.

"Then I guess you're better off with her." I said sadly. I started to walk away when I was stopped by a figure walking toward us. It was Arra! I sighed frustrated and started to walk again.

"Wait! Are you peaches?" She asked me. I ignored her, too mad to face her right now. "Please, wait! I heard your conversation. I'm not here to steal your boyfriend!" She practically exclaimed. Finally I turned around and faced her.

"Then why did you want to know if Ethan has a girlfriend?!" I asked her.

"Because I wanted to know if my useless _nephew _finally found the perfect girl." She said calmly. "And now I know he has." She added smiling, her eyes shining with calm flames. I gaped at her confused and shocked.

"Nephew?" I asked embarrassed. She nodded, Ethan came over and stopped at my side.

"Arra stays only for a few days, than she'll leave again with the rest of the group." Ethan explained. I couldn't stop gaping at Arra. _"Why am I so easy jealous?" _I asked myself.

"Okaaay." I said shyly. "I'll leave you alone than." I said unsure.

"What? Why? Let's walk together, I know some interesting and embarrassing past '_things'_ About Ethan." Arra said but whispered the last part. I giggled.

"Sure!" I exclaimed suddenly excited.

Together we all learned some things about each other. Arra proved to be a great girl and I was happy to actually meet her as his niece and not some beautiful and perfect girl who wants to 'steal' my boyfriend. Beauty runs in the family it seemed.

THE END


End file.
